Confusao no Santuario Update
by Pisces no Anita
Summary: Camus encontra um gatinho, e adota-o temporariamente... mas uma reuniao inesperada pode tornar as coisa... comicas...


saint seiya, nao me pertence...gostava muito que me pertence-se mas... algume teve a ideia de criar uma epica hisotoria (eu pelo menos adoro mas isso depende das opinioes de cada 1) bem.. espero que gostem desta historia, foi a minha primeira fic que escrevi... embora tenha muitas mais... vou metendo cá algumas bem ... nao escrevo mais nada, divirtam-se ^^

Confusão no Santuário

Numa tarde te verão, Camus de Aquário, passeava pelo jardim perto da Sala do Grande Mestre.

Até que atrás dos arbustos ouve um som

- miauuu! Miauuu!

Camus - humm? De onde vem este som?

Tenta seguir o som e atrás de um pequeno arbusto salta um gatinho branco com manchas castanhas.

O gatinho olha para Camus, e enrosca-se nas pernas do cavaleiro

- ppppppprrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr – ronronava o gatinho

Camus abriu um sorriso discreto, olhando para um lado e para o outro, e pega no gatinho, este começa a pegar brincadeira com Camus, esforçando por não rir (porque ele achava o gatinho um ternura, também quem não achava? =P)

Camus - És um gatinho muito giro, mas o que vou fazer eu contigo?

Não posso te levar para a casa de Aquário!

O gatinho olha para ele com um ar "tristonho"

Camus- ….. ahhh…. Não olhes para mim assim (devido a cara para o lado) NÃO ME OLHES ASSIM! (um olho olhava para a cara inocente do gatinho)

GRRRRRR convenceste-me… ok ok eu levo-te comigo! – disse Camus enquanto deitava o gatinho no seu colo.

Seguiram para a casa de aquário.

Camus – pronto bichano, esta é a tua nova casa. (pondo o gatinho no chão)

Ohhh és mesmo giro, ^^

Vou-te buscar um pouco de leite

Camus vai a cozinha buscar leite para o gatinho.

Dá-lhe o leite numa tacinha, o gatinho bebe o leite com satisfação

Camus – com és querido ate a beber leite ^^

Lá de fora alguém chamava Camus

? – CAMUS! CAMMUUUUUSSSS! Onde tas? (alguém chamava pelo aquariano)

Camus sai da cozinha e vai em direcção a voz

Camus – o que se passa Afrodite?

Afrodite - uffa ainda bem que te encontro…. Estamos todos a tua espera

Camus – ah minha espera? Para que?

Afrodite - -.- Camus…. É a convocatória para a sala do mestre.

Camus- HOJE?

Afrodite- A-GO-RA!

O gatinho vai em direcção a Afrodite, e olha para ele com um ar amigável

Afrodite – ohh que gatinho tão fofo! =D

Deste quando e que o Sr. Insensível tem um animal?

Camus - -.-´

Encontreio no jardim do Grande Mestre deve se ter pedido ou é abandonado

Afrodite – Tadinho =(

Bem esqueçamos isso por um bocado, temos de ir já para a convocatória.

Camus – e onde e que deixo o gato?

Afrodite – Leva-o contigo

Camus – TAS MALUCO NÃO? Nunca na minha vida eu faria

Afrodite – tu e q sabes…

Se preferes deixar um gatinho indefeso aqui na casa de aquário e contigo mas quando voltares e não o encontrares mais não te queixes….

Camus – GRRRRRR…. Hummmm….. nem acredito que me convenceram a fazer isto… ta bem ganhas-te

Afrodite – ^^

Camus – mas onde raio e que eu o escondo

Afrodite – Hummmm… mete-o atrás da armadura e tapas com a capa

Camus – o.O coitadinho…. E se ele escorrega

Afrodite – duhhh mãos atrás das costas para não cair

Camus - -.-´

Foram os 3 ate a Sala do Grande Mestre

Estavam já todos os cavaleiros reunidos, em meia-lua presentes estavam Camus, Milo, Mascara da Morte, Saga, Aioros, Aioria, Shaka, Mu, Aldebaran, Shura e Afrodite

a ouvir a convocação do sacerdote (aqui o Sacerdote é o Shion, não meti o saga por um motivo que vão descobrir mais a frente =P)

Shion – cavaleiros de Atena, convoquei-vos hoje porque as guerras brevemente começaram e temos de estar prontos para o que der e vier….

Camus estava nervoso, tinha sempre as mãos atrás das costas, Milo apercebeu-se da cara que o amigo fazia.

Ai Milo sussura para Camus

Milo – então Pinguim? O que se passa contigo tas com uma cara….

Camus – Nnnn-aaaooo. Não e nada Milo

Milo- Quem nada são os peixes! O que tens

Camus – -.-

não posso dizer em frente esta gente toda

Milo - ? tas a preocupar-me

Milo apercebe-se q camus esconde algo atrás das costas

Milo- o que tens ai a trás?

Camus – O.o

São interrompidos por shion

Shion – Milo, Camus, a conversa ai esta muito animada. Querem partilhar algo connosco?

Os cavaleiros olham para as caras de Camus e Milo (principalmente camus só queria um buraco para se enfiar)  
Milo e camus – desculpe Mestre

Shion – proceguindo….

Milo – o que tens aí a trás?

Camus – shiiuuuu, depois saberá quando acabara reunião (cochichava Camus)

Milo - -.-

Camus quando volta a si (todo este tempo ele teve as mãos atrás das costas) sente que já não tem nada atrás de si

Camus – ohh mon deus o.O

Milo- O que se passa pah?

Camus – olhava em redor do salão tentando ser discreto (mas sem sucesso)

Milo – O QUE SE PASSA CAMUS! (sussurou um pouco mais alto)

Camus – perdi o gatinho que trouse para ca

Milo – trouxeste um gato para uma convocatória? Es maluco?

Camus - -.-´ grrrrrr

Quando Milo vira a cabeça vê o gatinho a brincar com a capa de Mascara da Morte

MDM- hum? O que raio e que esta a puxar a minha capa?

Olha para trás mas não encontra nada

Aí aioros que não estava muito longe de MDM começa a espirrar constantemente. (aqui vou por o aioros alérgico a gatos =P)

Aioros – AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! !

Aioria que estava ao seu lado – Santinho mano

Aioros- Brrriiiggaaaaaaaa !

Shion – santinho Aioros. Estas bem?

Aioros – sim obrigada Mestre

Ai esta maldita alergia, aqui anda gato!

Aioria – ehhh que rico irmão que me sais-te -.-

Aioros – não e isso mano… eu sou alérgico aos gatos

Aioria – mas aqui não há nenhum gato -.- tirando eu é claro ^^

Aioros – AHHHHH! AHHHHH!

Aiiii esta maldita alergia vai me matar

Saga com o seu lado mau smi-despertado –

Com olhar malicioso - aii não vai não =)

Camus no lugar tenta avistar o gato, tentando ser o mais discreto possível

Milo que também ajudava olhou para o trono do Grande Mestre

Milo – O.o CA-CA-CA-CA-CAM-CAMUS (gaguejava ele) tocando no ombro do aquariano

Camus – O.o ai mãe? É o meu fim

O gatinho estava atrás do trono no Grande Mestre, e começa a enroscar-se no trono ate chegar aos pés de Shion

Shion - …. Com estas guerras todas….. hum? O que é isto?

Olhou para baixo e viu o gatinho miando para ele

Milo e Camus – O.O

Shion pega no gatinho, e olha para ele

Camus – Mestre, POR FAVOR! NÃO LHE FAÇA MAL! A CULPA FOI MINHA, EU É O TROUXE PARA CÁ EU SEI QUE NÃO DEVIA MAS POR FAVOR NÃO FAÇA NADA DE MAL AO GATINHO!

Os cavaleiros, ficaram espantados com a afeição que Camus tinha ao gatinho

Shion- onde e que o encontras-te Camus (abraçando o gatinho ao seu peito)

Camus – no jardim da Sala do Grande Mestre, ele estava a trás de um arbusto

Shion- a única coisa que te tenho a dizer é …..

Camus fecha os olhos com força com medo do que ali viria

Shion - MUITO OBRIGADA CAVALEIRO! =D

GRAÇAS A TI FINALMENTE O ENCONTREI

Todos os cavaleiros – AH?

Shion – é o meu gatinho, eu pensei que ele tivesse fugido hoje de manha andei a procura dele mas não o encontrava( enroscava a sua cara na cabeça do gatinho)

Muito obrigada cavaleiro ^^

Aldebaran para Mu – ohhh não é todos os dias que o Shion mostra o seu lado mais doce ^^

Mu – desde quando e que ele tem um gato?

Aldebaran – isso são ciúmes carneirinho?

Mu – grrr naaooo (dizia entre os dentes, e cruzando os braços chateado)

Shaka – então amigo? Para que essa cara? Tens ciúmes de um gatinho

Mu um pouco chateado – Naaaaoooooo -.- (dizia entre os dentes)

Afrodite – quem diria que o gatinho era o Shion =)

Shura – Sabias da existência do gato?

Afrodite – Yap

Shura – humm ele ate é fofo (disse com um leve sorriso na cara)

Milo sorria ao ver Shion abraçando o gatinho e pôde ver que finalmente o seu amigo respirava de alivio

Milo – tudo esta bem quando acaba bem ^^

Camus suspirava triste

Milo – o que foi agora?

Camus – vou ter saudades , embora só tenha passado uns minutos com ele =(

Milo – ohhh não te preocupes com isso Camus, sempre tens um premio de consulaçao.

Camus – que premio?

Milo – EU! ^^

Camus- GLUP O.o

Milo - ^^

THE END

Coitado do Camus... XD perdeu um gatinho e ganha uma fera...

bem espero que tenham gostado, se comentarem fico muito agradecida ^^ se so lerem e nao comentarem... bem... nao censuro ninguem mas espero que tenham gostado...

ate a proxima, fic ^^


End file.
